


蝶衣落于白骨

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	蝶衣落于白骨

艺术家的故事  
傲慢画家拽×眼盲钢琴家哈

1  
淅淅沥沥。雨的节奏是淅淅沥沥的。紧密的鼓点起伏成浮涌的潮汐，组合成全新的韵律，有时像无数银色的小匕首射向土地笔直地插进泥泞，有时像白天鹅的羽毛飘飘漾漾地落入水波卷进温柔的漩涡。

渐强。渐弱。柔板。急板。

德拉科睁开眼睛，神似餍足地微微翘起唇角。他操起画笔浸入紫灰色的颜料，在白色的画布上毫不犹豫地涂抹，刷开一大片氤氲的灰哑。

蓝绿色的墨点是朦胧模糊的城市，浅金和橙黄的细丝镶边是万家灯火的穿针引线，也许还有桃红色的光斑，是雨滴打在少年少女伞上的暧昧……

他似是随心似是精细地勾勒着青色的边，欣赏地沉浸在自己构造的杂乱无章、井井有条的世界。唉，自然的玄妙总令让他毛骨悚然，而只有他这样伟大的艺术家才能领悟它们。

“叮——”

突兀的门铃声撕破了这首唯美的小夜曲。德拉科的笔顿了顿，青色的丝线硬生生地戛然而止，生长出细小而狰狞的裂口。

他脸色阴沉下来，打扰一个艺术家创作是罪大恶极的事。他已经把门上“勿打扰”的标志放到审美容忍范围里的最大了，如果又是潘西假装看不到，他发誓他会将她拉进永久性不来往黑名单。

德拉科愤怒地拉开门，却是看见一个乱蓬蓬的黑色发旋，还带着些雨水的湿气。不是潘西。

“你好先生，不管你是谁，难道你的眼睛已经瞎到看不见门上写着那么大的勿打扰三个字吗？”他抱住双臂靠在门上，嘲讽道。

门前的男子抬起头，露出一双幽绿色的双眼。它们像两壶深沉的死水，凝固着望不见底的平静，阳光的斑迹和德拉科的倒影统统被如漩涡一般吸了进去。

“不好意思，马尔福先生，不过我确实看不见。”他作出歉意的表情，但语气里却藏了些调侃。

德拉科身子下意识地离开门框。他深吸一口气，顿了半晌才挑起眉梢：“哈利·波特？”

“很荣幸您认识我，马尔福先生。”

他的神色中可完全看不出荣幸，只有那令人作呕的自信。德拉科想。不过他该死的有资格自信。这个时代，但凡了解点艺术的人有谁不知道音乐界的独占鳌头的天才哈利·波特呢？他少年出道就以实力惊艳世人，即使是再厌恶他的人也不敢指责其盛名是基于对他盲眼的宽容与同情——这太荒谬了。残疾在他身上从来不是博取关注的工具，反倒像是上帝妒英才而在玉璧上落下美丽的瑕疵。

“我更荣幸。大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特居然亲自光临寒舍。”德拉科话语里带着些许争锋相对的意味。他再次抱起胳膊，微微仰起下巴，狭长的灰色眼眸以俯视的姿态轻佻地低垂。比才华他不输给任何人；比高傲和优雅，更是没人比得过马尔福。

“我想请求您一件事，能进去说吗？您知道，外面下雨有点冷。”哈利只是笑了笑，眨眼的时候细长的睫毛刷过无神的双眼，像是寂静蛰伏着的墨绿丛林。

好吧，德拉科撇了撇嘴，白摆了这么久姿势，忘记眼前的天才是个瞎子了。

“请进。”

德拉科兴致怏怏地转身往房间里走，却没有听见身后的脚步声。他疑惑地回头，看见哈利有些茫然地站在门口，叹了口气，又走了回去。

“尊贵的波特先生，请允许我掺着您走。”他边说着夸张的咏叹调，边拉起哈利的手臂，毛线外套上黏附的小水珠化在了温热的手心里。

哈利向着手臂上力道的方向再次笑了笑。 这只是个礼貌的微笑，但是哈利笑的时候，五官都舒展成温顺的模样，几乎有水滴要沿着柔软的眉毛淌落下来，落进颈窝间缱绻的一丛黑发里。两颗毫无波澜的眼睛如同埋在木桩洞穴里深邃古老的绿松石，突兀地缀在这张柔顺的脸上，显出几分妖冶乖张。

光在一瞬间被吞噬，乌鸦鸣叫，从森林里席卷而来的幽深席卷过所能及的每一个角落。

艺术家的灵魂本就是绝妙的艺术品。

不过哈利很快便收起了微笑，不留情面地打断了德拉科眼中摇曳的恍惚。“你刚刚在画画吗？”

“你怎么知道？”

“有颜料的味道。”哈利指了指自己的鼻子，“不是有这种说法吗？对于某一感官缺失的人来说，其他的感官会变得更加敏锐。”

德拉科哼了一声，轻飘飘地说：“那你在门外的时候怎么没有发挥你超乎常人的明锐嗅觉，或是用你那音乐家的神奇听力听见笔刷划过画布的声音？你以为我为什么要挂一个‘勿打扰’的牌子。”他可没忘记那幅戛然中断的画和那个无比扎眼的青色裂口。创作一旦被打断思路，就难以找到之前的感觉了。

哈利停下脚步，绿松石雕刻的眼睛转向德拉科，认真得让德拉科吓了一跳。

“我真诚地向你道歉，这是我的错。”他严肃地说，“打断艺术的创作是不可饶恕的罪恶。”

哈利板着脸的模样和笑起来截然不同。簇起的眉峰像宇宙陨石群间微折起的不平整，脸颊上的晕红和轻抿起的嘴角在这个表情停留时存在感变得极强，德拉科想起冰箱里法兰西樱桃酱。

明明是个瞎子，只能当作摆饰的绿眼睛却分毫不差、精准地投射着德拉科的脸颊。艺术家的灵魂不用任何外貌或生理的体现，他们那如黑洞般巨大的磁场和力量对于脆弱的肉体来说太过不堪重负，所有的魅力与神秘从身体的每个细胞里以极其强势的姿态向外释放。

德拉科有些不自在地转过头，避过那灼人的视线。啧，和一个瞎子对视居然输了。

“你知道就好。”他掩饰性地说，“所以，你找我什么事？”他将哈利扶到沙发上，然后自己坐在旁边的椅子上。他左手随意地搭在雕花的扶手上，用自己引以为傲的手指轻轻敲击了两下，右手将滑下来的金色发丝别到耳后，然后轻轻点在下巴上，指腹慵懒地划过浅薄地嘴唇。

德拉科很快找回了自己的主场，他清楚地知道自己最迷人的姿势与角度。

“嗯——”这轮单方面的比赛终于轮到哈利败退了，他回避目光低下了头，显得有些踌躇，手指无意识地摩挲着耳边卷曲的发丝。德拉科沾沾自喜地品尝着胜利的果实，欣赏这短暂的犹疑，像是在用顶级画家挑剔的审美一寸一寸鉴别镶金画框包裹的抽象画。

哈利下定决心般抬起头，慢慢地说：“我想请求你，马尔福先生，帮我画一幅画。”

唇与齿缓慢压碾流淌出粘稠的字句，将整个空间里的所有分子都粘固了起来。雨声突然变了奏，快速急促的滑音过后是片刻极富有技巧与狡黠的休止符。

德拉科往后仰了仰，倚在深蓝色的靠枕上。“你，想让我，帮你，画一幅画？”他的声音比哈利的更加缓慢，抑扬顿挫的重音带着天生令人不悦的审视与反问。

“是的。”哈利坚定地回答。

“为什么是我？”德拉科有很多想问的问题，但最终却问了最无关紧要或者说显而易见的那个。

“因为，”哈利的嘴角勾起一抹笑意，他眨了眨眼睛，十分活泼俏皮的动作放在没有焦点的眼睛里硬生生变得有些诡谲，“你不是最厉害的画家吗？”

德拉科哼了一声。是的，显而易见的问题。他毫不怀疑这个虚浮无趣时代因为哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福而辉煌。有个聪明人曾说艺术家与任何时代不兼容，德拉科简直要笑出声了——这是多么软弱无能嫉妒无奈的感慨。孤芳自赏只能算是一个无限狭小的个人世界，而比这伟大得多的艺术则存在于无限的时空里，它能刺穿所有虚伪的文明与形式，将见血封喉的利刃直直抵着人们的胸襟，撼动每一个无知愚钝的灵魂，让它们心甘情愿地颤栗赤裸匍匐在地，双手向随意制造了这些伟大的天神献上自己的所有。

两颗耀眼的年轻的美丽的才华横溢的生命将光芒笼罩了整个世界，他们是无冕之王，所有的时代和法则都是为了他们本身而构造，在他们面前任何光彩都要俯首称臣，甘愿做他们红丝绒皇冠上的一小块玛瑙以求在历史的浪潮里做永恒之光的点缀。

“那么，”德拉科玩味地舔舐嘴唇，以位于顶点的傲慢姿态说，“你应该知道，我从来不为别人画画。”

“你会为我画的。“哈利的表情没有任何波动，以叙述事实的语气说道。

德拉科翘起唇角，第一次有人敢这么冒犯他。那令人嫉妒的自负嘴脸熟悉到令他厌恶，同时又有微妙的兴奋在肺腑里翻滚。这种杂糅在一起的情绪几乎从未有过地燃起了德拉科的全部斗志与灵感。

“拿出你的牌。”

德拉科屏息等待着，手指不自觉在扶手上敲击下一连串的音符。

2  
德拉科发觉之前那些为之感慨的美丽实在是太过渺小到微不足道了。

黑发绿眼的年轻人慵懒地陷在高高在上的巨大宝座里，金红色的披风半裹着他瘦削的身躯，镶钻的冕冠下翘着几缕不服输的卷发。他用目空一切的眼神扫射着地面仿佛一抬手就能毁灭众生，虔诚的凡人只配仰望他雕花的高跟鞋底。

我是神。他落下玉白的指尖。

mi——

哈利勾起势在必得的嘴角，仿佛这深沉的一个音便穿透了地表定夺乾坤，将所有黑白黯淡的失地在一瞬间通通收复，顷刻间光芒乍现。

这本来是作为盲人弹琴前的一个随意的试音步骤，后来却成为了一个独属哈利·波特标志性动作。学琴者几乎都暗自里模仿过这个潇洒的落指，却因为天壤之别的才华而显得可笑。他们不知道，天才从不跟随经典，天才的一举一动便定义了经典。

即使看见了他落指的动作，琴声的响起却还是将德拉科惊了一跳。音乐不是像流萤轻点或是小溪流淌，而是沸腾的极昼径直撕破了时间的轨道，太阳粉碎成光屑，星星一个一个颤颤巍巍地掉了下来炸开金色的火花。

跟随他的步伐。有声音从迷雾中传来，或者是大脑在强光下暴露太久导致的晕眩，制造出平白无故的幻觉，像带着兜帽的催眠师拥抱着巨大的罗马时钟，规律的摇摆间是至高无上的圣旨神召又或是美杜莎来自深渊的蛊惑。

这里是白色的伊甸园，  
匕首折为玫瑰，毒雾团成果实。  
嘘，跟我走。  
什么都别问。  
只用双手捧着鲜活跳动的心脏，  
虔诚谨慎，临深履薄。

欢迎来到万劫不复。

“喂，你刚刚，是不是没动笔？”哈利带着愉悦的声音打断德拉科的神游。

德拉科回过神，反问道：“怎么，你在弹琴过程中也能用出色的听力听到我有没有动笔？”

“不，”哈利摇了摇头，将左腿跨过钢琴椅，双手撑在前面，像一个坐着玩具摇摇马的小孩子一样晃悠着身体，“只是，听我弹琴的人很难会有精力做别的事情，尤其是第一次。”

看着那张洋洋得意的面孔，德拉科恶略地勾起嘴角，视线滑出优雅的曲线掠过眼前画布上炸裂的紫色与雪白的星点，似是漫不经心地拖着长音说：“真可惜，你猜错了。我画了哟。”

“欸，”哈利停止了摇晃，皱起眉头撇了撇嘴，说，“你不能因为我看不见就骗我。”

他可真是……

德拉科的笑意更大了，刚想说什么，哈利就恍然大悟般直起身子，说：“我知道了，这肯定不是你第一次听我弹琴。”

笑意僵在嘴边，如同刚准备接过黄金奖杯的时候被告知比赛评分出现了差错。德拉科微微低下头，用手指卷了卷耳侧的发丝，庆幸哈利看不见他悻悻的表情。这当然不是德拉科第一次听哈利弹琴。虽然两人之前素不相识，但德拉科严格意义上来说也算是哈利的粉丝了，听过好多场个人音乐会，书架里整齐地堆着哈利的所有专辑，听着音乐所画的作品能堆整整一个储藏间，够摆上三年的画展了。

只要是为艺术而痴狂的人，谁能不爱哈利·波特呢？

“那么，”哈利向前倾了倾身体，期待地问，“你画了一幅怎样的画呢？”

德拉科挑眉，用夸张的咏叹调说：“你想让我描述它？你确定吗，波特？”

哈利一愣，随即哈哈大笑起来，双眼眯成两条缝，黑色的发丝在额上一摇一摇。

但是德拉科没有笑，一阵莫名的怒火席卷了他的全身。是啊是啊，德拉科·马尔福是哈利的铁杆粉丝，但是哈利·波特呢？盲眼的他永远也不可能知道德拉科·马尔福有多么的伟大！这不公平，太不公平了。他视哈利·波特为艺术上唯一的知己与劲敌，可是哈利·波特却永远也不会正眼看他！

桔红色的泡泡不断膨胀，堵在嗓子眼里翻滚着烦躁令人作呕的温吞，最终嘭的一声瘪了下去。太阳炸了，整个宇宙猛地冷却下来。

“所以，既然你看不见，又为什么让我为你作画？”德拉科等哈利的笑声逐渐平息下来，才冷冷地开口。

哈利似乎察觉到了德拉科的情绪，脸上的红晕以光速褪了下去，在冷色的灯光下显出有些病态易碎的白皙。他迟疑了好一会儿，说：“你觉得，艺术是什么？”

一个俗套至极到令人尴尬羞于回答的问题。

德拉科眯起双眸，从狭缝里看到的场景都变得很小、很远。他轻笑一声，似是习惯性的嘲讽，他心安理得地将对上帝的不满迁怒到眼前的人身上，凝聚成实体化的尖酸刻薄从唇齿碾磨中如毒液般溢出：“连伟大的艺术家哈利·波特都需要问这样的问题，卑微的德拉科·马尔福又怎么回答地上来呢？”

哈利显然愣了一下，呆呆地瞪着一双什么也看不见的大眼睛。怎么样，噎住了吧？说不上来话了吧？德拉科心里的小人站在辽阔的高台上大声怪叫，手舞足蹈，终于在别人的尴尬处境上找回了些许平衡。

“你……”哈利呐呐地开口，“你好幼稚噢。”

啪。小人摔了下来。一地鲜血。当场死亡。

德拉科愤恨地抹了把脸，咬牙切齿地说：“没你幼稚，专门研究幼儿哲学启蒙书的波特宝宝。”说完便准备离开房间。

“欸——别走啊我发现……”哈利听见脚步声，连忙跳下琴椅，身手去抓德拉科，不料扑了个空，更糟糕的是脚下吧唧一声踩到了颜料盒，手肘撞到了旁边的竖式画架。

正在哈利已经做好一头砸地或者砸到颜料上的悲剧时，一股力道扯住了他的胳膊，他因为惯性以手肘为支点往旁边甩去，侧着倒在了一个肩膀上。

哈利连忙站好，庆幸闯祸的发生未遂，向着那个呼吸声很重的方向露出一个礼貌而感谢的微笑。

空气安静了几秒，哈利觉得这阵沉默实在有点尴尬，于是便保持着如沐春风的表情说完之前未说完的话——毕竟他确实很想说完这句话——对德拉科的嚣张发起第二次进攻乘胜追击：“——我发现，有些人总逃避回答一些有深度的探讨，因为他们觉得这样很尴尬。”

怎么样？噎住了吧？说不上来话了吧？哈利有些得意地想。

刚平息下来的呼吸声又急促了起来，挫败的感觉还没有来得及被意识到便先被无奈淹没，所有怒火在软着陆的过程中泄了气。德拉科近乎错愕地看着哈利，有些麻木地说：“你踩翻了我价值连城的颜料，以及破坏了我同样价值连城的大理石地板。”

“啊，”哈利绕到宇宙的反射弧仿佛这才意识到发生了什么，收起得意，露出有些羞赧地表情，“抱歉。”

德拉科的视线渐渐下滑到地上那摊红色黄色混合杂糅的颜料，毫无艺术感的恶心形状扭曲着爪牙。和它面面相觑了几秒，德拉科嫌恶地别开眼，转头往身后走。

“欸，你又要去哪里？”哈利急忙喊道，这次他不敢轻举妄动了，有些拘束地站在原地。

德拉科翻了个注定不会被看见的白眼，说：“去打家政服务的电话让他们来收拾。”

“噢……”哈利讪讪地挠了挠黑色的卷发，“你家没有拖把或者抹布之类的吗？”

德拉科正准备点开手机通讯录标注着“家政服务”一栏的手指顿了顿，抬头，凉凉地问：“你会？”

“当然不会。”哈利理所当然地摇了摇头。

德拉科深吸一口气，毫不犹豫地按下通话键。

“你一个人住吗？”德拉科接电话的过程中，哈利好奇地问。

“难道你看到其他人了？”

“那你每次需要整理房间都叫家政？”

“不然呢？”

哈利彻彻底底地发现，德拉科的劣根性已经到达了无药可救的程度，每句话都必须用上充满嘲笑令人不适的反问，仿佛如果不能给人造成不快他的人生就没有意义似的——好吧，也许正因为如此，才没人忍受得了和他一起住。·

哈利听着德拉科用命令式的口吻吩咐了几句，虚伪的礼貌下是冰琢的冷漠与不耐。德拉科是什么模样呢？应该是个很疏离浅淡的色彩，傲慢而轻蔑，就像清晨沾着露珠的玫瑰园，细碎的玛瑙和宝石点缀着咖啡杯旁的银勺，轻薄的雾气悄悄攀上柔软的袖口，化开一滩凉凉的温柔。

他的皮肤一定很软，眼睛一定很浅，像雪和花瓣沁成的艺术品。美在艺术的气质里浑然天成。他就是他要找的人，哈利确信，就像确信自己一样。人总是可以在芸芸众生里认出同类，不是靠视觉，而是一种天生相斥又相吸的磁场。

德拉科挂掉了电话，先前的交谈如同被打断的笔触一般形成细小的断口，在兵荒马乱里淹没，如同堆在杂货间里的半成品画作，也许哪一天又会因为某个契机被翻出来，也许就永远不会重现天日了。仔细想想，这是很微妙且神奇的事，恰到好处的开始，恰到好处的打断。很多重要或不重要的事就这样顺其自然地发生运作，像是一笔一笔随心涂抹的颜料，最终构成一幅巨大的朦胧主义人生蓝图。

但这仅仅是德拉科的想法。自称是名为人际交往艺术的浪漫主义，实际上不过是顺水推舟的被动万岁，甚至有故意敷衍了事的嫌疑。这时候就很能看出不同人的不同性格了。比如以哈利的脾气，必然要执着地打破对方一手带起的节奏，主动出击。

“所以，你还没回答我的问题。”

“这很重要吗？”德拉科顿了顿，漫不经心地反问。他惊耻地感受着心脏纠起一团紧张，像是在高考考场上颤颤巍巍地举着笔，迟迟不敢在考卷上落下字迹，生怕写错后在洁白神圣的纸张上留下涂抹的黑色墨点。这对于完美主义的强迫症晚期患者来说是极度抓狂的。

“我很认真。”哈利表情严肃，但反而有种故作正经的感觉。他看不见的眼神像是被德拉科身上的某种奇妙的磁力吸引，一毫不差地对准了德拉科的双眸，像是一对装着高科技瞄准仪的绿色的大炮，随时准备发射出惊天的炮火。

精准的三分球。他预感到自己会在火光的正中央轰的一声炸成肉沫。

地面被炸出一块凹陷，托起一片绿色的深海，将德拉科最后的血肉和残存的细胞全部溺死干净。

他轻轻垂下眼帘，嘴角勾起一个微妙的笑容：“我不想给任何事情下定论，这就像是框定灵感一样罪不可赦。”

狡猾无比、聪明绝妙的回答，不仅成功地避重就轻，甚至以居高临下的态度把对手反将一军。

哈利笑了起来，似乎对这个回答有些意外又颇为赞赏的样子，附和道：“没错，我们不能给艺术设以框架。”

“所以，”德拉科嘴边的笑意反而淡去了，他突然对这番处心积虑的试探周旋感到厌烦，便举起长剑化开脆弱的蚕蛹，毫不含糊地刺向哈利的胸口——他终于想起来，他才是最初的掌握绝对主动权的进攻者。

“你为什么找我画画？”

哈利似乎叹了口气，德拉科感觉他的视线穿过了自己的头骨和后面刻印着风信子的墙纸，因为空洞而找不到交集，仿佛正以纯粹到令人心生罪责的目光面对着整个永恒的世界。但是当心里冒出这句描述后，就会一瞬间意识到它并不准确。这目光飘渺着涣散着，将星光撒遍整个宇宙，但最终确确实实，落在了某个地方，就像上帝投掷在阴暗角落的骰子一样折射着暗光。

“这是一个，从未告诉过任何人的，我的秘密。”他说。

是镜子。

德拉科恍然意识到。

他的眼睛是一面绿色的镜子。

绿镜子接着说，像是犯罪者在被揭穿罪行后莫名其妙地开始陈述自己的背景。

“我是天生失明的，从未感受过视觉。照理说，我应当无法想象到这一感官的存在。但是——”

一个巧妙的停顿，似乎只是为了说话中途必要的换气，又好像是讲到重点前处心积虑的卖关子，或者是还没努力组织语言的犹疑。

也有可能，是刻意为了等灵犀之人接上他拉长的话茬。

德拉科舔了舔发干的嘴唇，他的心跳随着哈利的话语如同在烈火中捶响战鼓，每一下撞击都伴随着剧烈的节奏和砸破胸膛的气势。

“老实说，波特，这算不上一个秘密。”德拉科的语速越来越快，几乎赶上了他耳膜边震动的脉搏的节拍，似乎想把脑子里源源不断产生的字词统统一股脑扔出来，完全不经过逻辑和理性的加工，“我讨厌别人称呼我为画家，这太过卑贱了！我是一个艺术家。真正的艺术家，是的，他们的感官必然是一片混沌错落，狼藉的。感官永远不会因艺术的表达形式的单一而单一化。每一个感官都必须尖锐而丰富……”

德拉科口干舌燥，于是便没有说下去。哈利背后的半透明窗纱轻轻拂起，浅浅的玫瑰花纹印在地面上像是银色的涟漪。他看见哈利的黑发往一旁歪倒飘扬，便也没有将耳边划过脸颊的发丝别到而后，任它们瘙痒着视界边角。

在花香里听见歌声，在蜜糖里瞧见颜色……封闭而独立的官能是对灵感的堵塞，只有融会贯通的知觉才能让艺术的圣歌响彻整具身体。这是得天独厚的、独一无二的才能。上帝要多么偏心，才能让满溢着滚烫灵感的魂魄和精妙敏捷错落联通的感官集于一人身上。

又要以怎样的巧合，才让两个神之子生于同一个时代，聚在一个屋檐之下。德拉科这样想。

金丝与黑丝以巧妙的角度在视界里产生了一秒钟的完美连结。

“我每按下一个音，一种强烈的刺激就贯彻了我的全身，”哈利的声音很轻，像是梦里般喃喃呓语，德拉科不自觉地靠近，捕捉他唇间带动空气的每一寸翕动，仿佛这风一吹，声音便消散了，被淹没在画稿翻折的声音里就像从来没有出现过。

“准确来说，我不确定这是不是被称为‘色彩’，也不知道这到底是不是所谓的‘视觉体验’，只是这种东西赤裸裸立在我的——不知道用灵魂这个词是不是妥当——面前，而我不通过触觉听觉嗅觉味觉就能感受到它。”

他转了转眼睛，漂浮的声音仿若被一下子扯回了地面，笑弯了眼睫。

“看样子，我没有找错人。”

德拉科一瞬间明白了眼前这个人惊天骇鬼的野心，只有站在世界之巅峰的人才有胆子怀抱的野心，所有世俗繁华连它的光芒都不敢直视，即使是不小心触到那未知的领域边缘就要被狠狠地灼伤。他意识到，哈利以其勇敢和坚决站在了比他更高的位置，微笑着俯身，向优柔寡断徘徊不定的他伸出了手，邀请他登上绝对的高处看千万人俯首称臣，将那一人独飨的光耀供两人一同饕餮。

他们可以做到。如果是和他，他们或许可以。

他们可以创造出一个世界，一个象征着艺术的最高的世界，一个用所有感官碾碎的粉末，堆砌雕琢而成的世界。它将把所有齐头并进的伟大远远甩在身后，就像狂风以不可阻挡之势把夏夜狠戾地甩在身后一样。

但是没有人有资格俯视一个马尔福，他从不食嗟来之食。

矫健而有力的心脏被微妙的情绪包裹，振奋的脉搏因为砸在生涩的汁液里而产生拖泥带水的杂质。每当看到自以为是高高在上的人时，德拉科就想要不留余力地摧毁这种自负。志在必得的人被破坏计划的一瞬间，那些惊诧扭曲的脸庞简直达到了他骨子里恶趣味的峰值，美妙绝伦。

德拉科下意识地挺直了脊背，极尽所能地挤出最锐利的灰色视线直射着眼前略矮一些的盲人。所有邀请函在德拉科的眼里都是夹着硝烟的挑战信，而他也从来不会拒绝开启新一轮的博弈。这素来是他的长项。

空气分子在拉锯战中被迫扭成麻花，互相碰撞几乎要摩擦起火，将一旁的画布烧个干净。

哈利别开眼神，叹了口气，首先举起白旗。

“我需要你，德拉科，帮帮我。我一个人不行。”他诚恳地说，声音里带着些撒娇的意味，甚至讨好般眨了眨眼睛。

嘭。

核弹级别，杀伤力百分之百。

这才不是什么投降，这是赤裸裸的以退为进，光明正大的欲擒故纵，毫不掩饰的陷阱，像一个年轻的国王兴致勃勃地逗弄着王座下的臣民，任一个幼儿园的孩子都能看出来他眼中的狡黠。

德拉科哼了一声。

3  
“画家和瞎子？”潘西尖锐到刻薄的声音带着显而易见的嘲笑，“德拉科，你在想什么呢？”

德拉科摩挲着酒杯，深红色的液体以规律的节奏荡漾，将头顶昏暗的银光全部吸了进去。他微眯着眼睛故作慵懒，说：“我说了我是艺术家。而他也是艺术家…… ”

“别告诉我你们艺术家可以电波交流。”潘西毫不留情地打断他拖长的声调，将“艺术家”三个字特意加重，“德拉科，我就瞧不惯你那自恃清高的模样，艺术可没什么了不起的。”

德拉科并没有生气，他抿了一口红酒，皮肤在暗光下显得格外苍白，像一个餍足的吸血鬼把玩着盛装鲜血的高脚酒杯。

“你知道有多少人爱着我吗？”他舔着嘴唇说。

潘西挑了挑眉，伶牙俐齿地反驳道：“而且，你知道吗，真正的艺术家都是死后才被人爱的吗？”

德拉科凑向前，在潘西的耳边暧昧地吹了口气，轻佻地说：“当然不是这样，亲爱的潘西。真正的艺术家永远不会生不逢时，他们生不择时——他们能激荡灵魂，激起如龙卷风般强烈的爱恨，无论时代。”

“自大。”潘西嫌恶地用手推开德拉科的脸，“这么多年你还是这套，我可不会再被你骗了。”

“承认吧，帕金森。”德拉科笑着仰回了沙发，优雅地翘起脚，“你脸红了。”

“请自重，我已经有男朋友了。”潘西将黑发别在耳后，红色的指甲油折射着酒吧的彩灯有些刺眼。她顿了顿，又说：“那些人爱的可不是你，他们爱的是潮流和上等社会。”

“你不爱我吗？”

德拉科反问，狂妄得不行。

但也很迷人。潘西有些讽刺地想。她七岁时第一次来到马尔福庄园，在花园里遇见了金发男孩，闪烁的翡翠色，和没过花香的颜料味。那天阳光过于晃眼，将画布上的浓墨淡彩糊成一片看不清楚。她问你在画什么。男孩回过头，一双目空一切的浅色眼睛像是混沌中升起干净的玉石。

“我在画，混沌。”

潘西的心脏猛烈地跳动，比太阳的噪音还要大，砰砰砰，将她的视野撞得天翻地覆，一片混沌。

其实不过是一个什么都不懂却自以为是的七岁小孩一本正经地舞弄高级的概念罢了。潘西后来想。说不定这个词还是刚刚学会念的呢。混沌，不就是乱涂吗。

这个时代的人崇尚艺术，剧院和画展是贵族的交际场，连穷人在忙于为下顿饭奔波的间隙里还要对艺术津津乐道评头论足一番。只要艺术两个字在唇间碾磨一番划过舌尖，仿佛整个心灵上升了一个等次。

潘西曾经也痴迷艺术，总是眉飞色舞地把艺术品夸得天花乱坠以证明自己灵魂的高尚，疯狂追求德拉科仿佛他就是她的灵魂知己。但实际上她对艺术没有兴趣也毫无天赋，虽然她确实赞赏德拉科的画技，总是去听哈利·波特的演奏会，但她不会为了思考如何漂亮地填满一张小纸片而浪费脑细胞，绝不愿意让黏答答的颜料弄脏手指，也不想去研究怎么让左右手顺畅地做不同的动作这种被她称为反人类的能力。

这一点在布雷斯出现后她才意识到。

那个皮肤黝黑的俊俏青年作为贵族是完全不合格的，母亲克夫嫁了不下六次被外界评为妖婆，自己喜欢机车混迹赌场崇尚唯物，在传统贵族看来便是自作贱的堕落。潘西最初对他轻蔑极了，张口闭口贵族的耻辱，用俯视低等爬行动物的眼神硬生生地把比她高一个头的青年鄙视了个彻底。不过布雷斯·扎比尼可不是什么善茬，强拽着富家千金小姐在郊外海边飞一晚上车，在不夜城霓虹灯装饰的喷泉旁跳一晚上舞，秀一把高超的纸牌魔术，献上玫瑰的同时还要漫不经心地抛几个浪子专有的媚眼……潘西就可悲地发现人的堕落是多么容易。

艺术，上流社会，德拉科。管他们去死。堕落，潘西虽然如此自嘲，但是她可不是真心这样认为。世界上最好的艺术才不是画或者音乐，这些都太单一了。真正的艺术是是精雕细琢的灵魂。

“你已经无药可救了，德拉科。”潘西翻了个白眼。但是她不得不承认，无论过了多少年，这张脸都毫无条件地让人臣服。不只是漂亮的五官，更是眉眼间毫不掩饰的傲慢美得骇世惊俗，不可一世地高贵。无论眼前的人拥有什么样的灵魂，他的容貌已经达到艺术的巅峰了。

“艺术家本就病入膏肓。”德拉科流利地接上，像是一道光划过唇间，在有些嘈杂的背景音乐里很难听清。

不过即使听不清，潘西也猜得到。她不屑地撇嘴：“所以，你和哈利·波特交流得怎么样？我是说，用艺术，病入膏肓地交流。”

德拉科罕见地沉默了几秒，浅色的眼睛里居然闪出几抹迟疑不定的光。

他不得不承认潘西说的对，画家和瞎子注定有交无流。虽然德拉科的确能从哈利的音乐里获得很多灵感，但是他们的最终目标却完全没有发现突破口。可是作为委托人的哈利·波特似乎一点也不着急。

“诶，诶诶诶——”潘西惊讶地凑上前，试图将德拉科这千年难遇的表情观察个仔细——上一次看见他犹豫还是小时候生日，先吃芝士蛋糕和先吃蓝莓蛋糕两个选项在他心里进行了一番激烈的搏斗，时间长达足有三秒钟。德拉科没有什么是得不到的。人不得不承认，世界上就是有那种上帝的宠儿，要什么有什么，整个世界都为他开道。

“看起来不太顺利？哈哈哈哈亲爱的大艺术家，你也有不顺心的时候啊。”她幸灾乐祸地大喊，激动得脸都红扑扑的，后面一个紫色吊带裹臀裙的女子好奇地侧了侧头。

这次换成德拉科无奈地推开潘西凑近的脸了。他揉了揉眉心，指缝间露出低垂的眸色被睫毛笼上模糊的阴影，深紫色的光氤氲成潮湿的雾气顺着发丝向下滑。

倒真像个忧郁的艺术家。潘西挑眉，她才不会傻到相信德拉科的悲伤。

“好心提醒你一句，你可不适合忧郁才子的气质。”她抱着胸说。

德拉科放下手，抬起眼睫，轻佻踩着抑郁的残骸照了出来，“所以我不懂，真正有才华的人怎么会忧郁？”

“——有可能是因为你压根没有才华。”

声音从身后传来。德拉科故意没有回头，只是盯着自己相交的手指，拖着长音说：“男人的嫉妒。”

身后的脚步声压着柔软的地毯向旁边移动，然后停止。德拉科扯了扯嘴角，抬起头，精确无误地看向对面沙发上多出来的人。

德拉科和布雷斯是完全不同的男人，甚至他们非常鄙视对方类型的人。但他们的关系倒是惊人地还不错。

“你看看我们这个座位，谁才比较适合扮演嫉妒的男人。”布雷斯懒散地仰在沙发上，潘西以一个娇媚的姿势抱住布雷斯的手臂，德拉科打赌布雷斯左下六十度的余光已经被两团白花花的胸堆满了。

“经验主义的偏见可不适用在任何场合。我是说，有谁不嫉妒我呢？”德拉科半真半假地戏谑道。

“极端自我中心不是主义，是认知障碍，朋友。”布雷斯说完，低下头吻上潘西送上的双唇，奔放的小姐已经跨上了布雷斯的身体，雪白的大腿随着身体的起伏轻轻磨蹭。

“你们又要在这里做爱了吗？”德拉科面无表情地说，扫视过沙发前的迷乱和沙发后挥舞双臂跳舞的人群。

“我的酒吧我想做爱就做爱。”布雷斯微喘着说，潘西正沿着布雷斯的喉结向下吻，手指轻轻挑开一刻纽扣。

“德拉科，你今天好像有点急躁。”潘西忽然抬起头，像是好不容易分出一丝理智瞟了一眼德拉科，黑压压的颜色碾过德拉科的视网膜。

德拉科撇眉，像是沉思了一秒钟，又像是仅仅看着潘西重新埋头啃咬布雷斯的脖子发呆。他哼了一声，站起身嘲讽道：“我看你才是着急得很。就布雷斯这个皮肤，乍一看你就像正在以诡异的姿势发情自慰。”

“那你呢，白得像在被奸尸？”布雷斯说完还笑了两声，双手抚弄着怀里女人的露出半截的蝴蝶骨。

德拉科顿了半晌，又哼了一声，拿起靠椅上的外套转身就准备走。

“别让潘西的脸露出来。否则帕金森夫妇要疯了。你倒是无所谓，人们对你的鄙视已经没有加深余地了。”

德拉科刚穿上外套，就听见背后窸窸窣窣间布雷斯的声音：“噢，对了，哈利·波特在门口等你。”

德拉科猛地回头，紧紧盯着沙发上沿露出的半个寸头刺。“你说什么？”

“什么？哈利·波特！”潘西同时尖叫了一声。

“哈利·波特在门口等你。我来就是告诉你这个的。”布雷斯的声音很短促，似乎已经陷入了情欲，“噢，潘西，别在我身下叫别的男人的名字。”

德拉科皱了皱眉，有些大声地说：“我还以为你来是为了做爱。”他抓了抓头发，又说，“别让潘西怀孕了。”说完，他就大步离开了，后面还传来布雷斯流氓腔调的“放心吧我随时带着的”。

4  
酒吧是个很神奇的地方，就像是在纷杂世界里隔离出来的异时空，旋转的灯球是不落的太阳，喧闹永无止尽，鸡尾酒沸腾地将空间时间统统烧个干净。当从异时空出来的那一刻，就仿佛灵魂被猛地拽进身体里砸的七荤八素，凛冽的风将眼里的陆离迅速冷却成灰色的尘流。

德拉科摇了摇发昏的脑袋，以最快速度重新适应这具身体，透过视觉神经向外看。

灰色，灰色，灰色，灰色灰色灰色灰色。

绿色。

德拉科走了过去。那是一颗巨大的树，光秃秃的没有叶子，只剩下枯哑的枝将天空切割成暗蓝色毫无艺术感的几何形状。地上倒是有很多的枯叶，不是黄灿灿的，而是垂死枯槁的褐色和废弃铁锈般的茶色，上面零零落落布满了行人踩下的裂口和虫蛀的洞，走上去嘎吱嘎吱响，仿佛走在通往阴遭地府的小径上，落了很多碎骨头。

他走到拄着盲杖的青年面前，青年便仿佛算计好一般抬起头，毛茸茸的围巾遮盖着他的下巴尖。他说：“冬天来了，德拉科。”

“听出来的？”德拉科问。

哈利笑了笑，回答说：“我家有盲人日历的。”

不过冬天确实是有味道的，有声音的，有颜色的。一种很淡和轻的味道。很淡不是指味道的强烈程度很淡，而是像浅色之于光谱一样淡，米酒的浅黄与天蓝色镶边，淡绿色旖旎成冷泉般的花，叮咚叮咚落在薄冰上，灰雾间的水分子裂开一道细碎的白光。

“你怎么来了？”

哈利吸了吸鼻子，脸颊被冻得有些苍白，睫毛却湿漉漉的，像是一只小鹿，朦胧之间倒映着一地落叶尸体。

他没有回答，而是指了指德拉科身后的喧闹，说：“这是酒吧吗？能带我进去看看吗？”

德拉科错愕地睁大了眼睛，似乎没有听清眼前的人在说什么，但是那根精准指向身后闪着炫光的建筑物的食指却将事实不容否定地抛在他面前。

“你说什么？”上扬的音调表明他并不是在好奇，他是在质疑。

“带我进去吧，”哈利重复了一遍，似乎带着点期期艾艾的笑意说，“我从来没去过酒吧。”

“你，去酒吧？波特，你脑子有什么问题吗？”德拉科皱着眉看哈利的眼睛，如果有紫色的灯光照上去应是漂亮的，像是黑曜石里埋着破碎的月光。

“嘿，你不能歧视残疾人。”

“我不歧视残疾人，我是歧视你。”这么说着，德拉科还是妥协了。在哈利面前他似乎从来没有坚持过。他向前伸出了手臂，似乎很不情愿地说，“抓着。”

哈利如愿以偿地笑了，伸出手，攥住了德拉科风衣袖口的布料，柔软的触感裹住冻僵的手指，因为寒冷而产生发潮的错觉。德拉科将哈利的围巾拉高，遮住冬天里依然红润的嘴唇和半张脸庞，嘟囔着说：“被认出来就麻烦了。”

哈利确实是第一次去酒吧，吵杂的声音猛地灌入耳膜，蹂躏着音乐家的神经。声音，声音，从四面八方涌来的巨大的震耳欲聋的声音。哈利仿佛站在无可依附的空地上，海浪的漩涡从前后左右毫无空隙地向他簇拥，避无可避。盲眼音乐家引以为豪的听觉失了效，神经上跳动的各种颜色使他头晕眼花，像是一千个涂着艳红唇彩的舞者在他身边同时扭动腰肢。哈利下意识攥紧了德拉科袖子。

一瞬间的脆弱被德拉科敏感地捕捉个正着，他挑了挑眉，向吧台走过去。

“两杯伏特加。”德拉科打了个响指，“能喝酒吗，波特？”

已经递到哈利手上的酒杯将疑问句的形式主义彰显得一览无余。他抚摸着冰凉的酒杯，说：“当然，酒精是创作者的灵感助推器。”

在喧哗的环境里，如果要听见对方说话必须得靠很近才行。德拉科感觉到哈利的呼吸正贴上自己的脸颊，笑意带起的一小股气旋缠上他的发丝。

德拉科抬了抬嘴角，眼睛里闪过一道玩味的光。

“看见了一个朋友，我去打个招呼。”

“啊？”哈利快速侧过头，下意识去抓德拉科的袖子，却一把握住了有些冰冷的指尖。真是一双漂亮至极的手，带着画家独特的骨节分明和纤细灵活，却又因为是有钱公子而久经保养，皮肤柔软细腻得像夏夜里的天鹅绒。

他松开手，说：“那我在这里等你。”

德拉科抓着那一抹划过的呆愣与慌张全神贯注地欣赏，像是变态的连环杀人案凶手用刀尖比划着受害者颤抖的胸腔，或者是偷窥跟踪狂舔舐一遍又一遍爱慕之人的照片。

忍不住想看见更多。任性的艺术家想什么就要得到什么。

他站起身，高脚凳在地板上划出尖叫，不过随即便被舞池里的欢呼淹没。德拉科走到舞池边上，拍了拍其中一个欢呼的金发少女。他也没撒谎，他确实看见了熟人。

“洛夫古德。”

少女回过头，露出一双迷雾般的眼睛，和酒吧的氛围格格不入。

“你好，德拉科。”她的声音很轻，德拉科基本听不见她在说什么。

卢娜·洛夫古德是德拉科为数不多不全盘否定的画家之一。他们完全是不同风格的画家，如果德拉科的画是玫瑰色的，那么卢娜的画就是银绿色的。

“布雷斯这生意做的好像真不错，居然连你都来了。”

“确实，这个酒吧里有很多骚扰牤。”

“很多什么？”德拉科没有听清。

“人人都爱骚扰牤。”

这次德拉科听清了，但是他不懂骚扰牤是什么东西。他对卢娜是有一点了解的——一个天天神神叨叨云里雾里的怪女孩。不过这不叫怪，这叫特别，叫天赋，叫艺术。

“为什么人人都爱它，我是说，那个骚扰牤？”他随口问道。

“因为只有感官才能解救灵魂，正如只有灵魂才能解救感官。”卢娜似乎答非所问的说。她看上去有些迷离，眼神飘向了别的地方。

过了几秒钟，少女眨了眨眼睛，咯咯笑了起来，说：“你是和哈利·波特一起来的吗？”

“你怎么知道？”德拉科惊讶地问。他一直没有回头。紧紧盯着猎物就像像用手抓住细沙一样是错误的做法，沙子会全部从指缝中漏完，一下子消磨掉所有的欲望。正确的做法是把好奇一点一点堆积，让微乎其微的变化聚集成惊喜乍现，让美感骤然间冲刷想象。

卢娜抬起手，指向后方，酒吧的摇滚乐突然停止了。德拉科看着她的指尖方向，皱了皱眉，侧过头望去。哈利·波特在不远处，嘴角微微上扬，布雷斯请的乐队正聚集在他旁边满脸激动和崇拜。

“上帝，他在搞什么？”德拉科暗骂一声，但是他没有动，眼睛里跳动着莫名的光。

沙子从指尖飞出。沙盘游戏中的人偶脱离了创造者的掌控，轻而易举地开始了掀翻了王朝。

留着红色头发的键盘手主动扶着哈利走到后面的钢琴旁边，为他将椅子拉出来，甚至鞠了个躬，仿佛在欢迎神明坐上王座。

音乐的停止仿佛酒吧的每个人都被按下了截止键，像一群丧尸般统统将灼灼目光投向了乐队的方向，然后随着乐队成员的目光聚焦在紫光灯下的一点，酒吧安静得吓人。他们紧紧盯着少年即将下落的指尖，不由自主地屏息凝神，仿佛真的在朝圣下一秒就要匍匐跪倒。

少年却迟迟没有落指，他朝着人群的方向露出一个狡黠笑容，直直刺在德拉科鲜活跳动的心脏上，高举的手臂似乎正宣判。

不是黑曜石，不是月光。是燃烧到沸腾的岩浆和融化的星星。德拉科的预判再一次出错了。

Do——

正中靶心，赢得干脆利落。

完美得让德拉科这个挑剔的评论家都找不到一丝一毫的瑕疵。

我被迫举起双手。  
放任刀片抵在我的喉咙，皇冠滚到脚边。  
溺死在白骨颤栗中，指尖滚烫。

给我一个心脏狂跳的机会。

哈利弹了一首又一首，人们纷纷开始跳舞、欢呼、喝酒、接吻。“再来一曲！”“哈利·波特万岁！”“我爱你！”他们呐喊着，一曲老式蓝调风格的摇滚将整个空间都罩进温热的泉里，迷人心智。

太疯狂了。德拉科看着正准备和乐队合奏的哈利，心想。他怀疑那个贝斯手激动地会把琴弦扒断，而吉他手颤抖的手预示着接下来会不断错音搞砸一切。酒液顺着德拉科的食道流进胃里，像裹着热水袋一般温热，暖呼呼的血液在血管里慢慢地流淌，涌进大脑。他今天喝的酒有些多了。

肩膀被拍了拍，德拉科有些迟钝地回过头，见是布雷斯，调侃道：“怎么，做完了？”

“德拉科，你对我太好了。”布雷斯没有答理，而是眉飞色舞地说，“天哪，哈利·波特现场演奏过的酒吧！我能想象到明天的头条新闻。”

“拜托，我这么频繁地来你的酒吧，也没看你兴奋。”

“朋友，你又不给我的客人画肖像，又不暴露身份。那可是哈利·波特啊！从来不接受任何采访不参加任何活动的传奇级别人物哈利·波特！我刚刚在门口看见他已经够惊讶的了，还要了一张签名准备送给潘西，没想到他还会来现场演奏！”布雷斯说的滔滔不绝，眼睛里闪闪发光——德拉科觉得全是金币的倒影。

“画肖像。呵，我又不是街头艺人。”德拉科愤愤不平道，“潘西呢？”

布雷斯朝着舞池抬了抬下巴，潘西正在里面扭动，像条黑色的蛇。

“她是哈利·波特的粉丝。”他有些不满地说。

快速划过的橙色灯光将德拉科照的头晕，他把酒杯放到旁边路过酒保的托盘上，将口罩拉了起来，试图遮住脸颊上的微红。欢笑和琴声在他的脑子里嗡嗡作响，灯球投射下的光斑像是落了一地白云，他的视界被云朵遮住，呼吸也变得迟钝。

这是一场精心编排的夜间迷梦，德拉科用仅存的一丝理智想。到处堆积着蝴蝶的尸体，人们行尸走肉地跳着舞，踩断了折碎的花翅膀和腐烂的躯干，还有盛放到快要撑破的蔷薇花。最后的思绪也和花粉一起缥缈走了。

“喂，德拉科。”布雷斯在他耳边说，“刚刚有人告诉我，有很多记者正在往这里赶。”

德拉科皱了皱眉，没有回答，直直地向哈利的方向走去，钢琴的声音在耳朵边越来越响，他正在靠近迷蒙的中央，蝴蝶致命的毒粉包裹着每一粒进入鼻腔的空气分子。

哈利脱掉了大衣和围巾，瘦削的身躯起起伏伏，交错落下的双手带起凸起的肩胛骨来回拉扯着薄薄的衬衫，像是巨大的蝴蝶翕动着薄翼，从容地编织着月光的礼裙。

德拉科抓住了蝴蝶。

琴声戛然而止，但人们还沉浸在梦境的余温中没有醒来。哈利仰起头，脖子像是折断了一般诡异地弯曲，黑发向两边滑开露出白皙的额头和一道闪电形的浅疤，翡翠般的眼睛无神的睁着。

一具美丽的蝴蝶尸体。

“德拉科，你的心跳好快。”

尸体突然笑了，露出浅浅的酒窝，过分显眼的喉结显得异常脆弱，正令人心惊胆战地震动着。

德拉科这才发现，他抓着哈利的手腕正贴着他的胸口。

他舔了舔嘴唇，绕过琴椅把哈利拽了起来不由分说地快步走起来。哈利被迫跌跌撞撞地往前冲 了个踉跄。

“这是要去哪里？”他有些慌张地问，没有被拉着的那只手下意识挡在额头前，生怕撞到涌动的人流。

德拉科没有解释，不过身后突然爆发的一声惊叫回答了哈利。

“哈利·波特！”尖锐的女声叫醒了梦呓的众人，他们意识到天才钢琴家已经从钢琴前消失了，开始东张西望飞快地锁定他的坐标。

“在这里！”近在咫尺的呼喊贴着哈利的肩膀炸开，他下意识用挡着脸的手抓住德拉科的手臂，这是他唯一可以触碰到的依靠。

德拉科松开哈利的手腕，转而握住哈利的手，哈利立刻紧紧握住了。他开始东拐西拐往不为人知的酒吧后门跑。

一个被拉着跑的盲人是什么感受呢？就像在黑暗的深海里除了手中的一棵海草无可依靠，被拖着穿梭在汹涌扑打的浪潮里，生命被褪下一层又一层的保护壳，露出猩红色柔弱至极心脏，面对随时可能袭来的风雨惶恐不安地颤栗。

德拉科听见身后传来咯咯的笑声，心脏猛地陷下去一块，灌入呼啸的凉风刺得他浑身打了个激灵，酒醒了大半。真是个疯子。他也勾起嘴角。

他们甩掉了人群，却越跑越快。肺部猛烈收缩将窒息感传导到脑神经隐隐作痛，冷风灌入口腔冰得牙龈阵痛，喉咙里像卡了一个核桃漫上丝丝血腥味。

跑出酒吧，跑过许多路灯和电线杆，跑过光秃秃的大树，冬夜掀起边角飞快地向后翻滚，卷起一片尘埃。

不过德拉科还是在街口的小巷子里停下了。哈利蹲下身撑着膝盖，夸张地喘着气咳嗽，仿佛要把肺吐出来。

“你体力也太差了吧？我打赌我们最多跑了八百米。”德拉科抱着双臂，只有些微喘。

哈利继续喘了很久，稍微缓过来一点才说：“我是天生眼盲，没什么机会运动。”顿了一下，他抬起头，表情异常激动，“跑起来的感觉太好了，真的，太好了，就像把一切都甩在身后——”

德拉科看着哈利沁满薄汗的额头，缓缓地说：“你的大衣和拐杖呢？”

哈利的笑意收敛了些许，这才察觉到被奔跑甩掉的寒意重新爬上脚裸。

“给你的仆人打电话来接你吧。”

“我的手机在大衣口袋里。”

“号码是多少？”德拉科掏出自己的手机。

哈利摇头，打了个哆嗦：“不记得。”

德拉科挑了挑眉，收起手机放回口袋里，说：“我给布雷斯打个电话，让他马上把你的东西送过来。”

“不太好吧，多麻烦他。”

“那你家地址是哪里？我打辆车送你回去。”

这一定是个来自小气鬼小小的恶意报复。哈利顿了顿，晚风袭过，地上的枯枝败叶碰撞发出沙沙的声响，将空气一点一点吞噬。

他说：“我要住在你家。”

陈述句，单刀直入的命令式的陈述句，将德拉科的神态学得惟妙惟肖。德拉科没有立刻开口回答，因为他知道他一旦开口，那一定是一个“好”字。

他哼了一声，挥手叫了辆出租车。

“所以，你今天是来干什么的？我告诉过你我今天不在。”

“我说了啊，我以前从来没去过酒吧。”

德拉科突然明白，这一切都是一个巨大的陷阱，他是只一步一步被算计着走进圈套的羔羊，凶手就是一只挂着纯洁微笑的绿眼睛小狼。他恶心地想要呕吐，像一只发了四十度高烧的羊，但他知道这只可怜生病的动物正在雀跃地颤抖，露出诡谲的笑意。

空气在车门关上后终于被吞噬得一干二净。

5  
艺术。

操他妈。

德拉科心烦意乱地扯下眼前的画稿，未干的橙色颜料粘上他的指尖，湿漉漉的凉意在身体里泛起一圈涟漪。

自从上次从酒吧回来，哈利就一直住在德拉科家里了，谁也没有主动提出过询问或者邀请，自然而然地好像本就应该如此。这件事让潘西惊讶得目瞪口呆，她深刻地了解德拉科的德性：虽然手指不沾阳春水却自以为是觉得没人有资格和他同居，阴阳怪气性格孤僻，作为深度洁癖强迫症的完美主义者却喜欢乱扔东西，发起脾气来还要乱砸花瓶和茶几，等冷静下来后一个电话打到家政服务就让人家五分钟内上门打扫。

德拉科怎么能够忍受和另一个人抬头不见低头见？又有哪个人能够容忍德拉科？

对此，德拉科只是用一种令潘西想要砸了德拉科所有花瓶的怜惜表情，说：“你不懂。”

“怎么样？”哈利侧过身，问道。

“很好。”德拉科用平淡无波的声音简短地回答。

哈利切了一声，撇了撇嘴，说：“我不信。”

“那你还问。”德拉科本想随手将黏糊糊的颜料擦在木质的画架上，刚伸出手又硬生生地停下，对于他这种有洁癖的人来说，说不定明天就忍不住换一个画架。僵住了一秒，德拉科又以恶狠狠的气势将手指抹了上去。

他看着那抹令人不舒服的橙色，心里想着等不到明天了今晚就要打电话买个新的画架。无所谓，他多得是钱，他要买两百个画架放在仓库里备用。

“真可惜我看不见。”哈利叹息般砸了砸嘴。

“你弹成什么样，我就画成了什么样。”

哈利用右手手指随意戳着钢琴键，戳出一段儿歌的旋律，反驳道：“才不是，你画的肯定和我眼前出现的是不一样的场景。”

德拉科抬起头，瞳孔猛地收缩。他的胃突然很空，像是被黑洞吸了进去，每一寸呼吸都变得小心翼翼。他缓缓地说：“那么，一切，又有什么意义？”

一连串划音突兀地降临，像是阴晴不定的神随手降下疾风骤雨的洪灾。哈利缓缓抚摸过琴键，如同手下是一把闪着银光陵劲淬砺的剑。

“德拉科，我说我一个人不行。不是因为我看不见。”

德拉科想说那加上我难道就做得到了吗，但是他说不出口，他满胸腔充斥荡漾的骄傲和怒火不允许他说出这句话。

“那么，现在我们要怎么办呢？”他又说了一个那么，似乎很艰难地问，他正在酝酿着把画架狠狠摔在地上，最好把旁边柜子上的百合花也一并砸碎。

哈利笑了，如往常一样同时带着平和与狡黠两种似乎不能兼容的情绪，既像是成熟的长者又仿佛幼稚的孩童。“别心急嘛。我们本来就注定要为艺术奉献一生的，不是吗？”

德拉科没有把砸画架的想法赋予行动。他用鼻子哼了一声，这表示他被说服了。

“如果太快就看见尽头，我们就只好死亡了。”哈利又说。

德拉科没有做声，他在想死亡。他们这些人的宿命便是为了艺术，而艺术是为了艺术本身，除此之外毫无意义。如果艺术真的走到尽头，也只有死亡才称得上有美感的人生。那要是到死都找不到尽头呢？这是极有可能发生的事情。在追寻极致的道路上死亡，真是更加充满悲剧色彩美感的人生。德拉科不可避免地联想到白发苍苍的他和同样白发苍苍的哈利在钢琴旁边争吵，胃里一阵翻滚。

“德拉科，你会弹钢琴吗？”

“当然，否则你以为我家为什么会有钢琴。”德拉科理所当然地说。

“那你来弹一首给我听吧。”

德拉科是弹钢琴的好手，在几乎任何情况下都会很乐意献上一曲，除了在哈利·波特面前。如果忽略哈利期待纯真的面孔，他有充分的理由怀疑哈利正在羞辱他。不过即使哈利并没有摆出任何轻蔑的证据，德拉科也一并把它当成挑衅。他抬起下巴，冷艳地说：“你怎么不来画画？”

“我是盲人啊。”

好，很好。一切都可以用盲人两字掩盖。德拉科有一瞬间觉得柜子上的百合花这次不能幸免于难了，但是随后他想到这种行为可能会被哈利当做恼羞成怒的示弱，于是便强制压下了冲动。

哈利一直没有听见德拉科的声音，清了清嗓子，又说：“那我们一起弹吧。我从来没和别人一起弹过琴。”

又是“我从来没”的句式。德拉科眯起眼睛想，这次是什么计谋呢？他很好奇，这种情绪突如其来但是来势汹涌，极其任性，血液冲过胸肺落下一连串焦痕。

他垂下眼帘，走上前，“骷髅之舞？”

“欸，我还以为你会想弹我的作品。”哈利笑眯眯地往旁边挪了挪，将空位留给他。

德拉科坐了下来，钢琴椅对于两个成年男性来说过于狭窄，他们的肩膀贴在一起，深深浅浅的呼吸声在耳边窃窃私语。

他抬起手，衣服布料擦过哈利的袖子，落下第一个音符D。静谧而诡谲的音将整个空间逐渐洒满阴冷而华丽的气息。

哈利的笑意扩大，他抬起手，似乎随意地在琴键上跳跃了几下，时机恰到好处地令人发指，带着黑色翅膀的恶魔管家为罗马柱装饰上黑色的绸带，骷髅伯爵为银色的酒杯里酌满金黄色的香槟酒，白骨碰到酒杯咯咯作响。

德拉科和哈利的琴声是不一样的。德拉科举办了一场极尽奢华的吸血鬼贵族舞会，而哈利让那些穿着燕尾服和斗篷的骷髅头跳起色情露骨的探戈。

他们的呼吸都急促了起来。起伏的双手同样的雪白，骨节分明，在空中无意间擦到彼此，像是沾满鲜血一般火热，几乎要点燃。

哈利是次旋律，本应该放轻一些衬托主旋律，但是音乐天才怎么可能甘于被压制，他极尽渲染，仿佛不在和德拉科合作，而是在和他斗琴，两个音律穿插着此起彼伏，将音乐的层次打碎成一片片边缘闪着光的玻璃，拼成一朵一朵锋利的蔷薇在暗夜里食人心魄。

德拉科柔软的指尖因为快速刮过琴键而生生发疼，为了不被哈利压制而竭尽全力。他的汗水划过脸颊，在下巴上逗留片刻，最终落在琴键的缝隙里，消失在起伏震动的琴弦里。

他们像是两道剑锋在空中接连不断地碰撞，擦出一道一道的火星子，卷起的气流惊煞方圆百里，生灵涂炭，寸草不生。

停下！要喘不上气来了！  
不要停！停下就要去死了——

突然，一双手压住了他的肩膀，就在同一瞬间，一种纯粹而毫无理由的直觉操控着德拉科的身体和意识，他伸出手往前用力一搂，将旁边的身体猛地更加拉近自己，激起一声短促的惊呼。

他们同时啃咬了上去，像两只野兽一样在对方的嘴里乱搅舌头，夹着血丝的口水顺着嘴角流了下来，像被食欲剥夺全部理智的吸血鬼。他们暴力地扒着彼此的衣服，扣子落在大理石的地板上发出落珠的声响，发烫的指尖在雪白的皮肤上掐出一朵又一朵粉红的蔷薇。

哈利的后腰抵住琴键，刺耳的声音炸响在耳边，不堪到极致竟生出几分诡异的美感。

这该是一副怎样的画呢？德拉科沉吟，一把扯下了哈利的裤子。

你浑身热到要爆炸了，欲望和直觉使你匍匐在地上像狼一样爬行，淌过一片刚刚淹没脚跟的绿色湖水，脚心冰凉的触感使你发烫的身体不断颤栗。你的前方一片孔雀羽毛的森林，风一吹过，上面无数个蓝绿色的眼睛就嘟噜噜地转向你。林子里有很多黑白色的斑马正在徘徊。

德拉科抬起哈利的腿，哈利喘了一声，淹没在身下刺耳的钢琴声中。凹凸不平的琴键压着他的臀部有些难受，狭窄的空间不够支持他重心，他不受控制地向下滑，但是身体又被德拉科的胯骨抵住，腿被不自然地弯起。

他在摇摇欲坠中快要发疯，失明的惊慌和快感同时在他身体里狂涌。哈利感受到冰凉的手心抚摸过他的腰窝，他听见一串好听的音节轻描淡写地划过吵闹的杂音，然后指尖带着艺术的气息落在他的大腿根上。

哈利笑了，无神的眼眸配上通红的脸颊有种病态的色情。德拉科眼睛发红，他心里感慨他确实是个变态。但没关系，艺术家都是变态，哈利也是。他继续描绘着他的画。

你注意到你的脚下全部是白色的老鼠骨头和残尸，没有血，只有白花花的骨屑肉泥。你恶心得脑袋眩晕简直快吐了，但是却又异常兴奋，你不得不俯下身子压抑住这股自小腹传来灼人的燥热，拼命扭动，于是你发现自己变成了一条蛇，从白色的尸骨中挖出一颗粉到刺眼的桃子。

德拉科的动作缓慢了下来，他将两根手指伸到自己嘴里舔了舔，然后在哈利紧缩的穴口画了个圈，温柔地探了进去，像是精心抉择配菜的美食家一般，目光独具，挑剔且从容。

哈利打了个激灵，“别在这里。”

“没事，不会滴到钢琴里的。”德拉科把哈利的腿拉得更高，然后俯下身亲吻哈利的眼睛，轻得像夏夜的天鹅绒毛落在水面的月亮上，“宝贝，我爱死你的眼睛了。”

哈利又咯咯地笑了起来。他往前凑过去，双手插进德拉科有些汗湿的金发，仰起头去啃咬德拉科的脖颈，让自己的身体处于一种更加不平衡的状态，和德拉科的轻柔比起来简直是一匹野性未褪还有点疯狂的绿眼睛灰狼。

德拉科喉结滚动，然后扶着阴茎挺身而入。

你要死了你要死了你要死了——你的身体里回响着这句话，五脏六肺都在剧烈地震动，然后大地也开始震动，粉色的桃子开始震动，咕噜咕噜地滚来滚去，所有的分子互相撕扯发出刺耳的声响。斑马扭动着身体，树林里孔雀全部一哄而散，扑棱扑棱飞走了，漫天都是密密麻麻的蓝绿色眼睛，将光割成一棱一棱的碎片，反射出陆离的彩光令你头晕目眩。那些土黄色的光秃秃的树干枝桠就这样横七竖八连成一片，阴森森地让你浑身颤抖。

哈利的一只腿搭在德拉科的肩膀上，一只腿被举着，他整个人几乎悬空在钢琴上，上下起伏时偶尔压到琴键，在一片囊袋拍打的声音中发出一声怪响，像极了什么都不懂的调皮小孩对着钢琴乱砸一通。

德拉科仔细去看那双迷离的双眼，他想这是一双狡猾阴险的独狼的兽眼，只有在满月的照耀下在森林的掩藏下才会闪过一丝癫狂的水光；他想哈利的骨头一定白得吓人，比象牙或者白玫瑰都要白得多，未经一点污浊；他想哈利的血管里一定留着浓稠而滚烫的油彩，比他所有宝石磨成的颜料还要鲜艳，一旦划破吹弹可破的皮肤就会渗出来灼伤他的眼睛和指尖；他还想，哈利张开双臂的时候会展开漂亮的蝶衣，轻轻一扇就会飘起来飞走。

轰隆一声，所有蓝绿色的眼睛，碎骨头，光秃森林，还有所有吵杂都迅速聚拢到了一个点像是被黑洞凭空吸走，整个世界都变成了白茫茫的一片光。你低下头，你又长出了手。粉色的桃子碎在你的手心，粘稠甜腻的汁液将你浑身湿透。

有无数花蝴蝶飞来舔舐你全身的蜜，啃食着你的血肉，咬断你的经脉，咀嚼你的内脏，最后停在白色的骨头上，慵懒地翕动美丽的翅膀。

德拉科想这他妈就是艺术。

6  
冬天的阳光是温柔的浅金色，在德拉科眼里还带着些浅粉色彩。它们轻轻浅浅地落在落地窗上，漫不经心地向玻璃里面撒点光就算完成任务，简直是一批毫无积极性混吃等死的差等生，和德拉科一张厌世的脸般配极了。

德拉科看了玻璃碗好久，终于在里面挑出了最好看的一颗草莓，叉了起来放进嘴里，酸甜的汁水顺着舌尖滑进喉咙，他享受地眯起眼睛，心情变得还不错。

他将手中的纸页合了起来，发出不大不小的响声，正好足以让旁边的人抬起头。

吊足了胃口，几乎等到哈利都要重新低下头了，他才开口，“我情人节会开个新画展，差个剪彩的人。”

哈利瞬间明白了德拉科拐弯的邀请，调笑道：“瞎子给画展剪彩？”

“我勉强同意了。”德拉科抬了抬下巴。他是十分享受众星捧月的感觉的，外部赞美带来至高无上的优越感即便不是他不可或缺的精神食粮，也是一道味道极佳的甜品。这是他开画展的一个原因，但归根结底还是为了自己高兴，想怎么安排布置都由他的心思，完全不会顾及市场消费群体和粉丝的感受。

哈利笑意更甚，指尖摩挲着手中的书页，转而想到了什么，问：“你的画展是什么时候剪彩？”

“下午6点半。”

“欸，”哈利皱起眉，迟疑地说，“我那天正好要开演奏会，我想想——暂定的是下午六点到八点半点。”

德拉科的脸色瞬间冷了下来，他不耐地命令道，“别开了。”

可惜哈利可不是听话的臣子，他挑起眉，仿佛一只脚踩上国王的宝座，居高临下地看着任性的国王被笼罩在自己的阴影里。

“调时间。”他学着德拉科的腔调说。

德拉科的脸色更冷，哈利即使看不见也被骤然下降的温度冻了一下，他凑到旁边伸出手，本来想戳戳德拉科的脸，却是碰到了他的耳朵，于是哈利顺势如流地捏了捏德拉科的耳垂。他现在不像个叛国的挑衅者，一软身子变成了国王漂亮的布偶猫，用柔软的爪子亲亲抓挠德拉科的胸口。

他盯着哈利那张无辜的脸庞，神色变换了一阵，嘴角漫出一点兴味的笑意。观察哈利·波特是百万不腻的游戏。

“画展说是开幕仪式，实际上又是一次艺术圈和贵族阶级的社交会，”德拉科的语气带着些许毫不掩饰的不屑，“那些人喝喝酒看看画攀攀关系，大概会拖到晚上9点。”

所以时间调到了9点。哈利满意地晃了晃脚。

“你不喜欢社交会吗？”

“并不是，”德拉科拉着长腔，极其居高临下地展现自己的玩味，“我喜欢看渺小懦弱的人类为微不足道的荣誉而拼尽全力虚与委蛇。”

“你也是人类。”哈利指出。

“渺小懦弱和微不足道都不是我的代名词。”德拉科垂下眼帘，望向哈利手中捧着的书，里面一片白色，上面布满了盲文的凸起符号。“你在看什么？”

“《莎乐美》。”

“莎乐美。”德拉科缓慢地重复了一遍，念得仿佛这是一个暗恋了许久的名字，从心脏悸动中而生，一点一点滑出唇齿。他低笑，屈身向前，挑起哈利的下巴，用生来就带着咏叹调的声音吟诵着替换了名字的书中台词：

“啊！就是你不让我亲吻你的嘴，哈利·波特。好吧！我现在可以亲吻它了。我将会像咬熟透的果子那样用牙齿咬你的嘴。”

哈利翡翠色的眼睛像两块毫无神采的宝石，嘴巴因为讶意而微微张开，脑袋顺从着下巴上的力道向上仰。真像是一个毫无生机的头颅，只有嘴唇比用象牙刀切成两半的石榴还要殷红，任何一个杜拉罕魔物都不及它美丽。

头颅只静止了两秒，然后诡异地舔了舔嘴唇。

“任由摆布，我罪恶的公主陛下。”头颅说。

德拉科的血瞬间沸了起来。他往旁边歪了歪身子，用银叉在碗里挑起一颗草莓飞快的咬在嘴里，然后亲了上去，草莓在唾液交融中被分尸进两人的咽喉，他仿佛没吃够，真像咬熟透的果子那样用牙齿咬哈利的唇瓣。

舌头，草莓，血。

等这个吻结束，他就要把它们画下来。

德拉科在闭上眼的刹那这样想。

他们总是放纵无度，随心所欲，经常半夜三更通宵画画，第二天又睡到晚上，想吃饭的时候就叫人做好送进来。他们仰在阳台雕花的栏杆上交换唾液，在满地绚丽的彩稿里翻滚交媾，把精液射到未干的油彩上。哈利总是喜欢摸德拉科的脸，从眼睫沿着高挺的鼻梁滑到刻薄的嘴唇，轻轻摩挲他的颧骨和眼窝，就像去摸德拉科的画上干涸的油彩，感受或柔软或锐利的笔触和色块形状。用手指摸还不够，他还要用鼻尖去蹭，用嘴唇去嘬，贴着那白瓷般的胸膛去听震耳欲聋的心跳。

时间在接吻做///爱艺术的循环里快速滑过，不过在德拉科看来，这三者或许都可以被统称为搞艺术。他们对彼此的过往都丝毫不感兴趣，就像真正的文学家从不会根据创作的时代背景来评判作品的好坏。他们只要当下瞬间的极致的美感，或者处心积虑营造一个又一个陷阱期待更盛大的惊艳。自律不过是平凡人受到社会压迫自我合理化的结论，它从不是自由的根源。只有才华能够带来自由，只有艺术和思想才可以使人格独立。

德拉科并没有成功把计划实现。因为他们这个吻太长了，亲得没完没了，亲着亲着就歪在沙发上做///爱，身上和头上都披着阳光的薄纱，滚着滚着又到了柔软的天鹅绒地毯上，那些白色的细毛不停瘙痒着光裸的脚心。性///爱是人类肉体的本能欲望，让理性从善如流地纵容本能和直觉的浪潮引领，无关善恶无关好恶的美学。德拉科想到卢娜的话：只有感官才能解救灵魂，正如只有灵魂才能解救感官。

等洗完澡已经是下午了。德拉科边走出浴室，边将带着湿气的头发扎在脑后，坐在沙发上的哈利已经把玻璃碗里的草莓全部吃完了。

“我们出门吧。”哈利突然说。

“去哪里？”

他们自从住在一起就从来没有踏出过房门，最算的上户外的地方只有别墅的后花园。德拉科从来随性，有时天天去酒吧喝酒寻欢，有时可以连续两个月不踏出房门。而哈利作为残疾人，也非常习惯宅在房间里。

“随便。”哈利想了想，又说，“去公园吧。”

“不要，我想画画。”德拉科果断地拒绝。

“欸，艺术家也需要去外面找找灵感嘛。”哈利站起身来，恋恋不舍地舔了舔还沾着草莓汁的银叉才放进碗里。他轻车熟路地走到衣架旁，摸了一番后准确地拿起了自己的那件，“而且，你可以去外面写生。”

“我现在灵感很多。”德拉科慢吞吞地说，表示不赞同。

哈利穿好自己的衣服，然后又拿起旁边的一件，举起手，向着声音的发源地走去。德拉科不动声色地往后退了两步，哈利直直地经过德拉科的前面然后停了下来，用手在四周摸来摸去，有些无奈地说，“灵感很多就去外面抒发呗。”

德拉科看着哈利到处乱摸的模样，嗤笑了一声，然后哈利以极快地反应往笑声的地方一扑，成功抓到了德拉科的衣袖。

“我不出去。”德拉科垂眼盯着衬衫被指尖抓出的褶皱，有些想撇眉，却被白皙修长的手指弄得有些心猿意马。

但哈利马上便放开了。他把手中的大衣搭到德拉科的肩上，理了理自己的衣领，悠悠地向门口走去，“那算了，我自己去。”

“你一个盲人，能去哪里。”

后面传来不耐烦的声音，哈利挑了挑眉，没有回答。他慢慢地走，在心里倒数着步数。心跳和脚步拉得一样长，有阵风拂过他的颈间，凉意贴上燥热的皮肤。

砰、砰、砰——一声吸气，还有衣服窸窸窣窣的声音。哈利嘴角上扬，他从来没有输过，年轻而傲慢的国王低头妥协的模样总是让他兴奋极了。

一月的公园没什么游客，因为叶子已经落完了，梅花却还没有开，青黄不接，着实没有什么吸引人的地方，虽然陆陆续续下了些小雪，但远远不足以积成白皑皑的样子。但是哈利却说很好，因为这时的空气没有掺杂任何鲜花和青草的气味，只有微微调和的雪与天空，纯粹干净到了极点，是光怪陆离花团锦簇中刹那划过的衔接空白。

哈利买了些面包，蹲在广场的中央喂鸽子。他有些不知所措，只感觉自己的手上的面包被一下一下啄没了，左边响起一声粗哑的叫声，右边又有羽毛刮过哈利的脚踝，四面楚歌。

下午的阳光像是快要没电的灯泡苟延残喘着燃烧最后倔强，声嘶力竭到只能发出微弱而嘶哑的声音，但是听在严寒里冻僵的人们耳朵里却是最天籁的祝福。

德拉科坐在旁边的长椅上，看着哈利手忙脚乱地左顾右盼，轻笑一声，捏起炭笔在画纸上涂抹。

受光的发顶线条紧密，背光的五官线条稀松，柔软的眉眼要用松弛的笔触，下颌漂亮的曲线要有富有节奏感的粗线条转折。德拉科几乎要醉了，素描的魅力在于用单调的颜色竟能勾勒出一个生动立体的身躯，笔调的节奏与跳跃皆能将画者的张扬华丽的个性展现得淋漓尽致。

“哥哥。”

一个稚嫩的声音从后面响起来，德拉科吓了一跳，回过头，正对上一双水灵灵的大眼睛。

“哥哥，你画得好厉害！能帮我也画一张吗？”小女孩垫着脚，扒着椅背晃悠脑袋，脸上写满了期待。

“不能。”德拉科黑了脸，冷冰冰地说。

女孩绕过椅背，有些艰难地爬上长椅，一把拉住德拉科正准备避开的手臂，脆生生地说：“给我画嘛，待会儿我姐姐来了会给你钱的！”

德拉科简直瞪大了眼睛，这是他出生以来受到的最大侮辱，被一个小孩子！他可不是街头画画卖艺的人，画一幅只值百来块钱的画勉强维生是对艺术莫大的羞辱。

“你知道我——”

“给她画嘛。”

德拉科转过头，哈利正被一大群鸽子簇拥着，拄着盲杖往这里走来，因为害怕踩到鸽子而走得很慢，神色有些紧张。

德拉科噗嗤笑了一声，哈利有些恼火，但是很快又摆出好整以暇的表情，说：“锻炼画技。”

“我的画技需要锻炼？”德拉科挑起眉， 难以置信地说。

哈利终于挪到了椅子前，伸出手试图获得帮助，但是德拉科并没有抓住他的手。他瘪了瘪嘴，说：“我很久之前，也在公园里吹笛子，好多人给我扔钱呢。”

德拉科眉毛挑得更高。虽然不打听，但总能听到身边人的流言，说哈利从小父母双亡家境贫寒，后来被著名的乐评人邓布利多发现，然后一路走红。很奇妙的是，哈利·波特明明是平民出身，却是上流社会的宠儿，那些高傲的贵族对一切凡人都鄙视唾弃，但唯独对哈利·波特颇为赞赏，究其原因，有些心理学家认为这是因为受伟大艺术家穷困落魄的经典形象影响，或者是某种潜意识向往的发泄。不过德拉科坚持原因是真正的艺术只挑灵魂，不择肉体。

德拉科意味不明地笑了笑，终于抓住哈利悬浮了好久的手，引着他坐到旁边。他换了一张新的稿纸，转过头，将女孩上上下下打量了一番，便下了笔。哈利的耳边只能听见笔尖划过纸页的声音，和风吹树叶震动发出的沙沙声模糊在一起，即使是他也不能完全分辨出来。

他试图和小女孩说话逗趣，可实在不擅此道，比在鸽子群里还要无措。如果不是德拉科在专心画画，一定会嘲笑他。不过小女孩性子活泼开朗，抓着哈利讲天讲地，笑个没完。

五分钟后，德拉科停下笔，小女孩迫不及待地凑上前，哇了一声，然后有些疑惑地问：“这，是我吗？”

画纸上，一位已经逐渐褪去稚气的豆蔻少女在花丛的小路上往前跑，像是被心上人叫了一声名字，于是便回过头，与小女孩相似的眉眼间满是笑意。她伸出一只手扶住翘起一端的草帽，但发丝和裙摆却自由地飘逸在空气中。

俏丽若三春之桃，清素若九秋之菊。

“你说呢？”德拉科轻哼了一声。

“肯定是我！”女孩一把抢过画，激动万分地亲了一口画纸，“这么好看，我长大以后肯定长这样！”

“其实，”德拉科拉长了音调，炭笔在手指间划出一道漂亮的圆弧，“我画画的时候也会做一点艺术加工，所以——”

“喂，别这样。”哈利笑着拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，阻止了他不怎么友善的言语。

“呃，请问您是，马尔福先生吗？”

德拉科抬起头，一对情侣站在旁边，发问的是其中黄色裙子的女生。

还没等德拉科回答，小女孩就捧着画扑向了她，嘴里嚷着：“姐姐，姐姐，你看我长大后多好看！”

比起小女孩，黄衣女生的五官更加神似画中的少女。她看了画，一下子激动了起来，有些语无伦次地说：“马尔福先生，您肯定是马尔福先生，我超喜欢您的画！我关注您好久了，特别是那幅《烟色艳色》，我太喜欢了！那个氛围和张力……您简直是天才！”

德拉科向四周看了看，所幸公园里人不多，并没有人注意到这里。他拉着哈利站起身，举起食指放在唇边，微笑着摇了摇头，一缕金色的发丝从耳后滑了出来，晃晃悠悠地垂到白皙的脖颈上。

女生瞬间猛点头，憋了一会儿，又忍不住悄悄地问：“那，那您，能帮我们也画一幅画吗？”她指了指旁边似乎还没有反应过来的男朋友。

德拉科嘴角抽了抽，瞬间收敛了笑意，正想开口，旁边的哈利却抢着说：“当然可以。”

少女的目光终于移到了哈利的身上，有些恍惚地说：“您，您，您是不是那个——”

哈利歪头，眨了眨眼道：“我是马尔福先生的经纪人。”

连拥抱都脸红的情侣转眼变成浪漫成熟喝交杯酒的夫妻，暮年的老人一晃眼看见自己梳着麻花辫上学的模样，刻苦努力的打工仔摇身一变成了事业有成西装笔挺的商人，穷苦人家的卖花女孩戴上了梦中的宝石皇冠，漫天白鸽为她加冕。

德拉科并非自愿留下画画，但是当他的手指沾满了炭笔留下的灰时，他却真真切切地感觉到一种不同寻常、久违的兴奋在心脏中鼓动，像是有一千万只蝴蝶挤在狭小的树洞里震动着翅膀想要挣脱，吵得他眼冒金星，头晕目眩，每一笔涂抹都摩擦出金色的花粉。

“谢谢您。”衣衫褴褛的女孩送给德拉科几只鲜艳的玫瑰，向往地说，“艺术里真的能看见梦。”

“梦本来就带着艺术的属性。”德拉科接过花，有些缥缈地回答。

冬天日短夜长，夕阳的过程被压缩到刹那的昙花一现，绽放的红霞糅合在白天与黑夜瞬间地交接处，将断裂时间粘合成流畅的线性。德拉科和哈利在红霞下接吻。

德拉科在哈利盛着夕阳的眼眸中，看见了一片模糊的永恒世界的投影。

7  
潘西踏着十公分的高更鞋，深绿色的礼服展示出她漂亮的腿，一进场就引起一圈贵族少年隐晦的目光。她从桌上拿了杯酒，张开手臂和德拉科拥抱碰杯。

“恭喜你，亲爱的，我很喜欢进门前那一幅画。”

德拉科没说话，只是微笑着举了举酒杯。

七点钟了。

“不过我知道你不在意。”她话风一转，“这已经是你的第五个，还是第六个展了？”

“第七个。”德拉科矜持地抿了一口红酒，“不过这次不一样。”

潘西疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，不过他没再说话了，没等她追问，卢娜走了过来，她穿了一条水蓝色的长裙，像一条美人鱼：“你的画技又进步了，德拉科。”

“当然。”德拉科丝毫不谦虚地接受了赞赏，有些心不在焉地看向窗外，天已经黑了，满月像一块白色的火烙印，星星亮得刺眼。

“二楼不开放吗？”卢娜的目光飘到身后被红色彩带拦着的楼梯，问道。

德拉科回过神，高深莫测地摇了摇头：“暂时不开。”

卢娜顿了顿，又问：“为什么叫做蝴蝶杀戮曲？”

因为他像一只蝴蝶。

德拉科在第一次想到时被自己的比喻惊诧到了。是的，他像一只蝴蝶，弹琴时将剧毒的金粉撒在烟火人间，迷了凡人心智，扰乱盛世太平。而不弹琴的时候，他也会翕动那双魅惑的薄翼，所有艺术和灵性从每个毛孔散发出来，勾引出时间所有美的事物与情感。

德拉科想到他有时会站在哈利的身后，用手握住哈利的手，拿起画笔，沾染上漂亮的颜料，然后缓慢地在白色的画布上一笔一笔勾勒线条。

“这是炙热的颜色，是盛夏中午的阳光所化，它由热情孕育，和性感共存，像是将辣椒含在舌尖，或者是加利福尼亚穿短裤的女孩儿。”

德拉科的声音像在念诗。

“这是冰的颜色，是当你将手放进海洋深处，感受到的冰凉、浩大和静谧。它也可以是带着冷气的深夜，月亮晕染的一层又一层湿气。

“这是呼吸的颜色，是脉搏平缓鼓动的声音，是万物复苏的躁动，柔嫩的新叶和露珠湿润的青草，是春天清晨的风。

“这是拥抱的颜色，它柔和而温暖，用不熄的明亮来酝酿希望与心愿，像天边闪烁的星星，像入口即化的黄油……”

“你最喜欢什么颜色？”哈利侧过头问。

“艺术家喜欢一切颜色，亲爱的。”

“一定要选一个呢？”哈利穷追不舍。

德拉科思考了一会儿，拉着哈利的手，用画笔在调色盘上蘸取混合，然后涂抹在画布上。

“这是森林的颜色，千万片树叶同时呼吸，氤氲出和海一样深邃的湿意和粘稠，比起生意盎然，更像蛰伏的野兽。如果用琴声比喻，就是升调fa。”他顿了顿，又说，“这是你的眼睛的颜色。”

哈利挑眉，将眼睛睁得更大，笑着说：“那你是不是很想把我的眼睛挖出来做颜料？”

德拉科抚摸过哈利的脸颊，手指在哈利的眼眶周围画了个圈，似乎若有所思地说：“是有这个打算。”不过，这双眼睛镶嵌在他的身上才是最好的艺术品。他心想。

德拉科又给他描述他头发的颜色，自己的眼睛皮肤和头发，窗帘和墙纸，门外的野花和爬藤。

“我觉得你的眼睛，也挺好看的。”哈利最后说。

德拉科不屑地切了一声，说这就不用礼尚往来了，哈利最喜欢的颜色绝对不会是这个。

哈利哈哈大笑，问那他最喜欢什么。

德拉科洗了洗笔刷，又调了一个颜色糊在画纸上。

“这是什么颜色？”

没有听到解说的哈利疑惑地回过头，只听德拉科轻佻地吐出几个词：

“冲动鲁莽，自我中心，疯疯癫癫……”

哈利又笑，说确实是他会喜欢的颜色。

德拉科握着哈利的手画出了一个图案，是烧着火的深红花瓣，不顾一切地绽放，将太阳和其他的一切光全部都覆盖包容了进去，像是一个巨大的燃烧的宇宙悬在上空。

蝴蝶之王如果要采蜜，一定会选择这样的花，随时都能轻而易举地对他的审美进行惨绝人寰的杀戮。

七点半。

画展里的人不算多，只有收到邀请函的名流和艺术家才能光临。他们上来攀谈，德拉科便领着他们一起看画。

第一幅是幽深的绿色森林，交叠阴湿的枯木与深到几乎要滴出油墨的叶子，藏在其间的乌鸦眼睛呆滞而犀利地瞪视着，只有风像利刃一般在耳边尖叫。错杂的线条故意淡化了视觉引导，但朦胧的处理让观众又觉得整幅画面一定有所侧重，当刻意去寻找却是一无所获。

“好画。”众人纷纷鼓掌。

一个金色开叉裙的小姐瞥到画旁边的金色小牌子，上面写着“眼睛”，眼前一亮，顿时心下感动，说：“这幅画寓意深刻啊。人们用眼睛看着这个错杂的世界，带着人性的弱点和限制，所以一切都是暗淡而朦胧的，他们一直是迷茫的，找不到人生的重点和光亮。”

众人赞叹不已，开叉裙小姐有些羞涩地问德拉科：“我理解得对吗？”

德拉科不置可否地耸了耸肩，绅士地说：“一千个读者有一千个哈姆雷特，没有对和错。”

第二幅画是一个被金红色披风包裹住的灰毛绿眼的动物，高傲得像月下鸣叫的狼，慵懒得像伸懒腰的猫，红丝绒皇冠歪斜地套在它的脖子上，耳朵和爪子上也挂满琳琅满目的珠宝。王座下是一片山羊的骨头，雪白色的羊角上描着蜿蜒颤抖的裂口。

众人赞不绝口，其中一个画家满脸陶醉，激烈昂扬地滔滔不绝，“马尔福少爷真是少年天才，这个红色的色泽太富有层次感了，这个丝绒和骨头的质感对比，这个溢满画框的构图简直将压迫感制造得淋漓尽致……”

又有一个留着长发，看起来十分有文艺修养的中年人感叹道：“带着皇冠的狼，满地羊骨。人类，猿人，动物，生态世界里的一切都是弱肉强食的循环。妙啊，妙啊。”

他们一幅画一幅画地观赏，沸腾的岩浆里浸泡着像黄油般融化的星星，似乎下一秒就要泼到跳动的心脏上；巨大的蝴蝶栖息在一地糜烂的蝴蝶尸体上，翅膀是月光和磷叶石混合然后压成的薄片；骷髅和骷髅相拥跳舞，每一个碰撞都伴随着红酒在银杯里尖叫；草莓碎裂留下鲜红的血液，留下一个个漂亮的唇印……

人们陶醉在艺术之中，用最华丽的辞藻歌颂德拉科的画，他们觥筹交错，共同庆祝艺术的盛典。德拉科忽然有些不快。他们不理解，他们不理解什么是艺术！即使被吸引，即使被震撼，他们任然不知道艺术的真谛！没有人能发觉他笔下那些精妙的美感，他们太过庸俗肤浅，完全不能触摸到哪怕一分一毫他那神圣伟大的艺术帝国！

那些渺小懦弱的人类再也不能吸引他观察的兴趣，虚与委蛇的姿态让他感到俗不可耐几欲作呕。只有哈利·波特！他的所有眉眼瞥笑和神态举止全部都散发着艺术的光芒，只有他的思想可以与他共振，只有他的艺术世界可以与他交融，只有他的灵魂能够并肩拥抱他。

德拉科一秒都待不下去了，他迫不及待地要见哈利·波特，现在，立刻。他拿出手机的时候手指几乎在颤抖，亮起的屏幕显示现在已经八点半了。他皱起的眉头终于舒展了些，不加掩饰地笑了起来，点开通讯录，屏幕却迅速转换。

布雷斯来电。

德拉科毫不迟疑地接下电话，将手机放在耳边，满怀笑意地说：“那边结束了吧？赶紧把哈利·波特送过来。”

电话那头一片嘈杂，布雷斯静默了两秒，断断续续的声音才从手机里传来：

“德拉科，我跟你说件事，你别激动。”

突然有什么击中了德拉科的脑袋，他的心跳一瞬间飙到很快，血液全部凝固了起来，手机从僵硬的指尖中滑落。

“——哈利·波特去世了。”

手机砸碎在地上时，传来布雷斯的声音，金属碎裂一地。

8  
天才的陨落和他的才华一样戏剧化。当哈利·波特的手指落下最后一个音，他便在雷动的掌声中倒在了椅子上，然后滑到地上，绚烂的聚光灯和万人的目光一起打在他瘦弱的身躯上，像是一出哑剧。

德拉科到演奏会现场的时候，哈利已经被盖上了白布，安静地躺着，比睁大眼睛时更有生机。德拉科对着尸体看了很久很久，潘西和布雷斯在旁边费尽口舌劝说他都没反应。他看着看着，打了个寒颤。因为他看见一层鲜艳的蝶衣覆在森冷的白骨上。

那是他的骨头。

这个时代，这个世界，再也没有人能够在芸芸凡俗中以绝对的光芒脱颖而出吸引他的目光，再也没有人能够一挥手就挥散笼罩在他艺术世界上浓厚的迷雾，拥抱他赤裸的灵魂。

德拉科·马尔福已经死了。他想。

尸体被运走了，德拉科感到一阵反胃，那幅被他当做艺术品痴迷地抚摸过千万次的皮囊，变得冰冷僵硬，不过多时就会开始腐烂风化，埋到地下会有无数虫子一口一口啃噬那些烂掉的腐肉，剩下的残骨会被看不见的微生物寄生得千疮百孔，那双漂亮到极点的绿色眼睛会涣散成一片令人作呕的混沌。

德拉科拒绝了好友的关怀，独自一人回到家里，漫无目的地四处转着，最后走到钢琴前。

哈利·波特，钢琴界前无古人的天才，人生的最后弹的是什么曲子呢？

德拉科想着，然后急迫地拿出手机，准备打电话给布雷斯问有没有录像。他摸遍了口袋却一无所获，然后意识到他的手机已经在画展摔坏了。

他叹了口气，刚想打开琴盖，发现钢琴上摆着一张光碟。

德拉科的心又一阵猛跳，他慌忙抓紧光碟，跌跌撞撞地跑到客厅，差点被椅子绊了一跤。

他跪在光驱面前，将碟片装进去。

音乐和色彩一瞬间将他整个包裹了进去，哈利·波特的灵魂仿佛被撕碎成亿万个碎片，化成无数绚烂的蝴蝶亲吻上德拉科的身体。

杀死我吧。

德拉科瘫倒在地上，泪水疯狂地顺着太阳穴流到大理石地板上，心里涌出滔天的恨意——

哈利·波特杀了德拉科·马尔福。

9  
“德拉科，我是说，我知道你们关系很好，”潘西看着眼前面色冷漠的好友，有些艰难地组织着词句，“但是如果哈利·波特活着的话，呃，他肯定不会希望你封笔的。”

“他？他确实不希望，”德拉科开口，声音尖酸刻薄，“他从头到尾都在利用我，知道自己快要死了，就来找上我来做他伟大艺术梦想的传承者。可惜，我不会如他所愿的。”

潘西有些烦躁地抓了抓头发，说：“我说过了，哈利·波特是猝死！是意外！”

德拉科嗤笑了一声，没有接话。

如果不知道自己会在演奏会上死的话，为什么要留下光碟呢？为什么不亲自弹给他听？光碟还是他的朋友韦斯莱帮他搞的。

德拉科在哈利去世的第二天公开表明就此封笔，全世界被接连两个坏消息砸得猝不及防，无数粉丝在哀悼哈利之余还万人血书德拉科不要冲动，整个艺术界乱成一团。德拉科的好友纷纷前来拜访，他的父母也从国外度假回来劝说他，但是德拉科依然固执己见，闭门不出，也没有去参加哈利的葬礼。

两个月后，两位意想不到的客人拜访了德拉科的家。

“韦斯莱先生，韦斯莱夫人。”德拉科请他们坐下，双手抱胸，十分懒散地仰在沙发上，“有什么事吗？”

那对夫妇对他轻蔑的态度有些不满，对视了一眼，旁边的女士清了清嗓子，开口道：“很高兴看见您，马尔福先生。我们是哈利·波特的好朋友，早就听闻您和哈利·波特一见如故，感情深厚，他已经去世了，还请节哀。”

德拉科没什么反应，只是随意抬了抬下巴，示意她继续说。

赫敏·韦斯莱有些尴尬，但只得继续说下去：“很多人都非常怀念哈利，我们最近正在筹备为哈利修建纪念馆，用于展示他所有被记载的音乐。我们知道您与哈利感情深厚，哈利十分欣赏您，不知道您能否为哈利的纪念馆作一幅画？”

德拉科咧了咧嘴角，似笑非笑地说：“我早就声明过，我封笔了。”

“你封笔还不是因为哈利去世了，但是他肯定希望你为他作一幅画啊。”罗恩有些急切地插嘴。

“别自以为是了。”德拉科的语气尖锐了起来，轻蔑地扫过眼前的两个人，“我封笔和哈利·波特没关系，就算他希望我画，我为什么要给他画？”

“你……”罗恩皱着眉想站起身，却被一旁的妻子压住了。

赫敏深吸一口气，紧紧盯着德拉科，眼中有泪光闪动：“哈利最后的曲子是我们帮他录的。这曲子，是给你的。”

德拉科没说话，赫敏便继续说：“我不是很了解艺术，但是我只是不希望，他的那些感情，和你的感情，以及和艺术的缘分无始无终。”

德拉科面无表情的站起身，说他要睡觉了，还请二位离开。于是赫敏便拉着丈夫走了。

他回到房间里，对着空白的画布发了许久呆，最终拿起了画笔。

他用力沾染着油彩，狠狠地涂抹在纸上，他压抑了太多太多的灵感，想要全部倾倒在上面。

是啊是啊，哈利·波特，你赢了，你杀死了我。你先擅自闯进我的世界，丢给我一个巨大的梦想说什么需要我，结果自己走得一干二净，我可不会接你的烂摊子。这是最后了，这不是为了你，更不是为了什么破纪念馆，这是为了我自己能为这段恶心至极的关系画一个句号。我发誓我不会再碰艺术了，这种虚无缥缈的东西完全看不到尽头，没有意义——

思绪在一瞬间戛然而止，因为一连串音符如同泉水一般突然挤进德拉科的脑海，画布变成了黑白琴键，一只熟悉的手越过他的画笔，开始在琴键上轻巧地演奏，像是精灵一般。

这是哈利最后一曲中的两个小节。

德拉科惊恐地扔掉了画笔，死死盯着画布上瑰丽的深绿色，然后猛地冲到了洗手间。

他对着洗手台一阵干呕，然后看向镜子里的自己，多日生活不规律导致他的脸色无比苍白，金色的头发黯淡无光地垂在胸前。

他诡异地扯了扯嘴角，想起了那只发烧的羔羊，轻声说：

“又一个阴谋是吧，波特？”

10  
哈利·波特在自己的单人演奏会最末突发猝死，最后一曲完全超越了他之前的所有作品，成为震惊世人的绝作，在历史的长河上留下一轮巨大的太阳，将之前之后所有的亮光都完全覆盖，音乐史很长很长一段时间里出现了极端的青黄不接，甚至有人曾怀疑这首曲子将是整个音乐界的句点。

德拉科·马尔福一度宣布封笔，但是不到一年就又开始作画，作品完全上升了一个层次，变得更加丰腴饱满。虽然他的每一幅作品都可以名垂千史流芳百世，每一幅都让世人以为到达了顶点，但是他年过半百之际创作出的那副作品，就像某个极高极高的空间被哐啷一下砸了一个窟窿，撕开一片全新的宇宙星云，从里面向人间垂下一根细长的柳条。

我不想过多赘述这幅画了，因为我敢说世界上已经没有人不知道这幅画了。

马尔福先生将一生奉献给艺术，在作完这幅画后便自杀了，这是他早就决定好的事。他嘱托我将这幅画和他年轻时一个一直没有开放的二楼画展一起展出，由我来剪彩。潘西阿姨跟我说这个彩本来应该由哈利·波特来剪，我在受宠若惊的同时又感觉这彩带烫手极了。

不过他们都说这个彩让我剪再好不过。我是马尔福先生一生中唯一的徒弟，虽然只是半年的时光。他脾气一点都不好，总是一副傲慢的姿态惹人不快，但是我很感激他，这位了不起的艺术家确实给我的艺术道路带来了无穷无尽的灵感，以及巨大且美好至极的梦想。

我想我会一直一直画下去。这是我唯一的念头。

二楼全是马尔福先生年轻时候的画，那个时候的笔触还要稚嫩许多，但那从色彩与线条中溢出的浓郁的天赋已经是大多数艺术家终其一生都无法达到的了。我边叹息老天不公，边欣赏这些画，每一幅旁边都有标注名字，有的是哈利·波特的乐曲，有的是从未听过的名字，有的甚至是一串随意的日期。

我不太清楚马尔福先生和哈利·波特的故事，但我隐约也能察觉他们的羁绊。艺术至上的时代也许会过去，或许在未来的某一天因为又一颗无比闪耀的天才的诞生而复兴。人类与世界周而复始，但是艺术家的灵魂在任一空间都可以存在，发出独一无二的共振。

我将所有画都安顿好以后，再次欣赏那幅最终的作品，发现画框背面写了几句话：

我已走进末路，  
四周遍布鲜花、荆棘与浓露。  
乐符残忍地轻抚，  
陆离的花园属于灵的孤独。  
你温柔地杀死我，  
匿于难以捉摸的灰雾，  
蝶衣落于白骨。

后来我发现，  
只有我拿起画笔，  
才能再次看见拂晓与晚夕，  
栅栏的裂口压抑着光明。  
只有让手腕上的血液淌进小溪，  
引来无数震动的蝶翼。

只有我拿起画笔，  
才能重新看见你。

马尔福先生死前并没有为画展命名，也许是忘记了。

我在那个拦着彩带的楼梯旁边，挂上了一块牌子，上面写着“艺术”。

——END——


End file.
